The Trial
The Trial is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see the High Supreme Court in space. We zoom in and see Plumbers dragging a hand-cuffed Noah in. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" Noah yells. Noah starts narrating. I bet you're wondering how I got into this mess. Well, it all started yesterday at Mr. Smoothie. Noah is at Mr. Smoothie, his bike is chained to the bike stand, and he's drinking a smoothie. "Smoothies..." Suddenly, two Plumbers showed up. "Noah Segurason..." Said one. "Yes?" Noah asked. "You are relieved of your Plumber duties and under arrest." Said a Plumber. "Arrest!? There must be some kind of mistake, officer!" Noah yelled. "Quit with the excuses. You're coming with us to the High Supreme Court." Said a Plumber. ....And that's pretty much it. Now, I take over the narration. Once again, we see the High Supreme Court in space. We zoom in and see Plumbers dragging a hand-cuffed Noah in. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" Noah yells. Noah sits at a table. The jury is many aliens. "Noah Segurason. Case 853." The Judge said. "Seriously, Judge. I didn't do anything!!" Noah said. The Judge slammed his gavel. "The defendant may not speak unless spoken to!" Yelled the Judge. "Now, bring in the prosecutor." A Splixson walks in. "Thank you, Judge." Said the Splixson. "He looks familiar...." Whispered Noah. "The Prosecutor may speak." Said the Judge. "Thanks. Jury, we have gathered here today to send this jerk, Noah Segurason!" The Splixson said. "JERK!?" Noah yelled. The Judge whacked his gavel in front of Noah. "Anyways, Noah here has had his share of beating and sending evil doers to the Null Void in his Good Plumber days." Said the Splixson. "But, then he went rogue. Started beating up innocents and inprisoning them." Noah transformed into Rath out of anger. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SPLIXSON!! RATH DIDN'T BEAT ANY INNOCENTS!! YOU'RE JUST LYING!!! RAWR!" Two Plumbers came and tazed Noah. He turned back. "Silence, defendant!" Yelled the Judge. "You many now speak." "OK, Judge. I didn't hurt any innocents. At least not on purpose." Said Noah. "So he admits to his crimes!" Said the Splixson. "No I don't! I only battle evil! Vilgax, Albedo, Dr. Animo, Kraab, Sevenseven, Hex, Enoch. All of them are evil, all of them I beat." Said Noah. "Prosecutor?" "Yes, well, I have reason to believe Kraab, Sevenseven, and Albedo are just a few of the innocents." Said the Splixson. "Defendant?" "Innocents!? Kraab and Seven are evil bounty hunters that try to kill me and Albedo tried to enslave the Universe with Vilgax!" Said Noah. "Kraab and Sevenseven are only doing their jobs. As for Albedo, I know that he was blackmailed by Vilgax." Said the Splixson. "Defendant, you may call witnesses." "I call Jack to the stand!" Jack was teleported to the court. He sat in the witness booth. "Jack, is it true that I use my powers to fight only evil and no good whatsoever?" Noah asked. "Yeah." Said Jack. "That's his cousin, of course he's gonna lie for the defendant!" Yelled the Splixson. "I suppose you are right." Said the Judge. "WHAT!?" Yelled Noah. "Prosecutor, any witnesses to back up your claim?" "Yes. I call, my clone to the stand!" Said the Splixson. "HIS CLONE!? That's even more unfair than my cousin!!" Yelled Noah. The Splixson divided and his clone went up. "Oh good lord, I'm doomed." Said Noah. "...and that's why the prosecutor is right." Jack then saw something. "Noah, take a look at the Splixson's chest." Whispered Jack. Noah looked and saw it had paint on it. "He painted his chest? What's he hiding? OH!" "Defendant?" "I call....the Splixson to the stand!" The Splixson went up. "Splixson, why do you have paint covering your chest?" "Because....because....I want to cover a bald spot." "Splixsons don't have hair." "Uh-oh." Noah pressed the Splixson's chest and....it was Albedo! "ALBEDO!?" Said the Jury and Noah and Jack. "Yes...it is I." Said Albedo. "I thought you killed him!?" Asked Jack. "Nah. He's too rotten for death." Said Noah. "Then....what happened to him?" Asked Jack. ".....He sent me to Dimension Zero! A vacuum far worse than the Null Void that can only be opened and closed by Celestialsapiens." Said Albedo. "Lucky for me, a Celestialsapien came in one day and I escaped." Albedo transformed into XLR8 and ran. "Case closed." Said the Judge. "Um....is it too late to debate on whose guilty and innocent?" Asked the Jury. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Judge *Jury *Plumbers Aliens *Ditto (Albedo) *Rath (Noah) *XLR8 (Albedo) Villains *Albedo Trivia *This is the first time Noah was narrator. *It is revealed what happened to Vilgax and Albedo after the events of Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes